


Singularities and Stardust

by BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Science, Singulatities, Supernatural - Freeform, when dean met cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon/pseuds/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are these moments where everything is still and you know that inevitably you were always meant to be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singularities and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Just..... yeah.

There are moments in the universe that are not movable, singularities, if you will. They exist in a solid, unchanging state and nothing that you do will change you from getting to that moment. It's fixed and no matter what, you will always find yourself in that moment with the ghosts of your past and the pictures of your future. Everything stops and in that one infinite second, you are stardust again, a child of the void once more. 

Here we have a singularity, a fixed point where two men in a dusty, over protected barn cower in the presence of the divine. They must meet, it is 'destiny' afterall. Lightning cracks and electricity statics everything. Dean's ears ring a little and his arm burns a lot. He does what any relatively sane man would do, he gets scared. No one know it though, Well... Castiel does, but who tells Dean that. Then Dean does what any sane hunter would do, he stabs him with Ruby's knife. Castiel feels Jimmy wince at his body's damage, instantly he is healed and the human soul goes quiet again.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

The saving grace. 

Here we are at the cataclastic point where everything becomes separate and whole in a snap. Here we are and here they are, arriving and becoming one with creation again. A singularity. Dean felt in his gut that the entirety of his soul would collapse, Castiel knows other wise.   
Dean's soul is the brightest most beautiful thing the angel has ever seen. He has fallen in love with humanity in more than one way.

This one moment is the moment where an angel of God's creation starts the fall for a human like so many before him and the moment where the human is shown his potential, his future, his end and beginning. The one who gripped him tight and cleansed his blackened soul from the tar pits of hell with holy fire and the birth of creation.


End file.
